


this old world is cold (and getting colder)

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [31]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Black Sails
Genre: BAMF Edward Kenway, Episode AU: s02e09 XVII, Gen, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy didn’t escape from the English – he was rescued by a man in a hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this old world is cold (and getting colder)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Riser" by Dierks Bentley  
> \--I've only seen up to 2x09 of Black Sails and I know there's a lot going on, BUT I JUST WANT BILLY TO HAVE NICE THINGS, OKAY

-z-

 

“You have no idea what’s about to come, do you?” he asks.  “You should run while you still have the chance.”

 

-x-

 

Billy didn’t escape from the English – he was rescued by a man wearing a hood, a man who was just there to capture another ship for his fleet.

He appeared, blocking out the sun as he cut the leather from Billy’s torso.

“You look like you could use some help, mate.”

 

-

 

Edward-fucking-Kenway hands him a glass of cool, fresh water.

“Anyone looking for you?” he asks.  “Would you like to be dropped off somewhere?”

Billy thinks about losing both his footing and Flint’s hand, he thinks about lies and trust and subterfuge and elusive promises of gold and freedom.

So he says, “No" and "nowhere in particular will do.”

 

-

 

The first time he watches Edward capture a Man O’ War, Billy’s too still strung up after the fight to rest – so he goes to Edward’s cabin and sinks to his knees.

 

-

 

Edward’s body is long and stocky, heavily tattooed, and he stalks across the room – dangerous; _confident_ in that danger he carries with him.

“If you ever need me,” Edward says, looming over him, “I’ll be there.”  His lips are at Billy’s ear when he whispers, “All you have to do is whistle.”

 

-

 

“Why would you help me?” Billy asks, he’s already got a leg over the side of the _Jackdaw_ , but he’s not entirely sure he wants to leave.

Edward puts a hand on his shoulder, says, “I’m flawed in that I’m invested in all the lives I save.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Billy says, meaning every word.  He’s not sure what he’ll be met with when he goes back to _The Walrus_ – he wants reassurance.  And Edward gives it to him with a smile and a thumb over the bottom of his lip.

“Trust me, Billy,” he says.  “Just whistle.”

 

-x-

 

Billy smirks up at Vane.  There was movement just above him, but Billy doesn’t look up – just keeps Vane’s gaze locked on him.

“You have no idea what’s about to come, do you?” he asks.  “You should run while you still have the chance.”

There’s a scream of an eagle – and then Edward falls from the sky, his blade sinking deep into Vane’s neck.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
